<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A rare quiet night by mutsukisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815330">A rare quiet night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan'>mutsukisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, SOARA, a bit sentimental i guess, nozomu was baby, timeline is somewhere before proani starts, we need more mori and nozomu interactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori and Nozomu have a talk about the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arihara Morihito &amp; Nanase Nozomu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A rare quiet night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home.” Mori greeted as he entered their dorm. When no one responded, it gave him a sense of unease, though he brushed it off as he went to the shared room. It confused him when he saw the lights on but no one responded when he called out to someone. He looked around to see if someone broke in when he glanced at the balcony and saw a familiar figure. He smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>He must be distracted.</em>
</p>
<p>He went and made tea for the two of them. He entered the balcony quietly and called out to his friend.</p>
<p>“Nozomu.”</p>
<p>The latter jolted and quickly turned around. His eyes widened in surprise.</p>
<p>“Mori-senpai!” He exclaimed. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t hear you come in! Welcome home!”</p>
<p>Mori chuckled. “You must be in deep thought if you didn’t hear me.” He commented. He handed a cup of tea to Nozomu. “Here, it’s cold tonight, get yourself warmed up.”</p>
<p>“Waaa~ Thanks senpai!” Nozomu’s eyes sparkled as he received the tea, blowing it a little and taking a sip.</p>
<p>The older smiled. “So, what were you thinking?” He asked. Nozomu looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he meant.</p>
<p>“You looked like you were thinking of something when I came here…” Mori explained. “Care to share it?”</p>
<p>“Ahh…” Nozomu smiled softly and looked up the moon. “I was just thinking about my house back at our hometown.” He explained.</p>
<p>“I see… what about it… are you feeling homesicked?” Mori asked.</p>
<p>Nozomu shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s just, when I came here, there was nobody home and it reminded me of how I used to when we were still in high school.”</p>
<p>Mori stayed quiet. He felt a pang of guilt for asking about it. He knew that Nozomu technically lived alone when they were in high school and he just forced it out of him. His junior may have noticed it because Nozomu turned to him and smiled.</p>
<p>“Sen-pai~ Don’t feel bad about it! I’m not sad!” He said.</p>
<p>“Sorry… it was insensitive of me for asking.” Mori apologized.</p>
<p>“Nah, I wasn’t thinking about something bad, or maybe I am? I dunno.” Nozomu shrugged. He took another sip from the tea before sighing at the warmth spreading throughout his body.</p>
<p>“You know senpai, I was used to being alone whenever I come home, so when I got here and I was alone again, I guess it just gave me a whip of uhh, nostalgia?”</p>
<p>“I see…” Mori said. “I admire you Nozomu.”</p>
<p>“Eh?!” Nozomu exclaimed. He pointed at himself in confusion. “Me?! The great Mori-senpai admires me?!”</p>
<p>“Ahahaha, hear me out first.” Mori chuckled. “You see, what you said just reminded me of how I acted when Sora, Sou, and I were about to graduate. Do you still remember about it?”</p>
<p>Nozomu nodded. “I remember! Mori-senpai outgloomed Ren back then and we were so worried! Then he and Sora had a really dramatic shoujo moment behind the school at night! It was the first time I saw senpai got so emotional!”</p>
<p>Mori blushed in embarrassment at Nozomu’s reply. “I… I can’t deny all of those but please don’t say it like that.” He said, covering his face with one of his hands.</p>
<p>“What about it senpai?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Mori removed his hand from his face. “We won the auditions here in TsukinoPro, so we were going to be living in the same dorm. But I still felt a huge amount of anxiety when I realized that I was going to be alone when we go to school. Sora and Sou are going to the same school, then you and Ren are still in high school. I was scared that we were going to be distant with each other… well in other words, I feared of being alone again.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm…mmmm…” Nozomu hummed and stayed quiet, waiting for his senior to continue.</p>
<p>“And whenever I think about it… Nozomu was more alone than me… yet he stayed so strong. You were also the one who comforted Ren when he felt lonely. You’re so strong Nozomu, I really admire that part of you.”</p>
<p>“Lonely…” Nozomu muttered. “Well, I admit that I used to be lonelier when I was a kid… Dad was suddenly gone and Mom had to work abroad. Big bro is much older than me so he was busy with being in a band. I dunno but I got used to it, in my mind, I always have ways to talk to them… phones are amazing, aren’t they?” He giggled.</p>
<p>“I see… you really are amazing…” Mori said softly, looking at the side as he felt pathetic.</p>
<p>“But… I understand Mori-senpai.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Nozomu looked at him, a rare soft smile on his face that surprised Mori.</p>
<p>“You were afraid to lose us, weren’t ya?” Nozomu asked.</p>
<p>“……………” Mori looked down and nodded.</p>
<p>“If I were in yer shoes, I’d be afraid too. I just… like to enjoy the present as they are now. People interact then separate… when I met Soara, I finally understood what’s its like to have someone by your side and not depending on technology to talk. It’s a really great feeling! I could hold them whenever I like! We could eat together a lot! So I understand that… suddenly losing all of it, that’s scary.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… it is…”</p>
<p>“We were different about how we reacted on that but…! There is one thing that is the same for the two of us!”</p>
<p>Mori looked at Nozomu curiously, waiting for his junior to continue. The latter instead smiled again and held one of Mori’s hands, his eyes sparkling as he wore a smile.</p>
<p>“Do you feel it, senpai?” He asked.</p>
<p><em>Ahh. </em>Everything clicked to Mori’s head which made him smile too.</p>
<p>“I see…” He muttered.</p>
<p><em>“WE’RE HOME!” </em>The two stopped as they heard Sora yelling, followed by Sou scolding him for shouting and Ren laughing at the childhood friends.</p>
<p>“Senpai…” Nozomu said softly. “We’re not alone anymore.”</p>
<p>Mori smiled and patted Nozomu’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we’re not alone… anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>